A vehicle can include an internal combustion engine coupled to a transmission and a final drive to rotate wheels that move the vehicle. To start the engine of a non-hybrid vehicle, a starter motor can be energized which causes a crankshaft of the engine to turn and start the engine.
A hybrid electric vehicle may employ both an internal combustion engine and an electric generator to provide propulsion power, and may reduce fuel consumption and emissions. One type of hybrid electric vehicle is a belted-alternator-starter (BAS) system that includes a generator coupled to a crankshaft of the engine. Such systems include an independently operated starter motor to start the engine when the engine has been shut off for an extended period of time. The generator operates as a motor to generate torque to restart the engine after an autostop event during ongoing vehicle operation, and operates as a generator to convert engine and vehicle propulsion torque to electric power during engine operation and regenerative braking events.